Electric vehicles employ an arrangement for cooling a power converter (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-267131, hereinafter referred to as “JP 2009-267131 A”). According to JP 2009-267131 A, a cooling unit, having cooling fins (62), a recess (63), and a coolant water passage (64), is provided for cooling a power control unit (PCU) (31), etc. (see FIG. 5, paragraph [0051]). An inverter IPM (Intelligent Power Module) (39, 40) of the PCU is mounted on a surface (an upper surface as shown in FIG. 5) of the cooling unit. A DC/DC converter (60) and an inverter (61) for an air-con are mounted on another surface (a lower surface as shown in FIG. 5) of the cooling unit (see FIG. 5, paragraph [0050]). There is no clear explanation as to whether the term “air-con” is intended to stand for an air compressor or an air conditioner.